Sleepless Nights
by bangingtonight
Summary: When Nessie was taken from the arms of Jacob and her parents and put with the volturi, what will she do to belong with the Cullen's again?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, All of its awesomeness belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

_I opened my eyes to find Jacob stood there, holding me unsteadily, worry in his eyes as they burnt into mine. _

_"Nessie, we got to go" his voice breaking on the last word. Worry shook through me as I came back to the realisation of the situation, looking around me at the thick density of the forest. Green shrubs covered every flat surface which, not to my surprise, was everything. Large tree trunks stood awkwardly around the forest blocking all light which wouldn't have mattered because the sky was a cloak of black. _

_"Ugh" I groaned, pulling myself to my feet from his safe arms, swaying slightly._

_ "What the heck happened?" Jacob sighed, slinging an old worn out backpack onto his shoulder and at the same time wrapping his arm around my waist to steady me, _

_"You tripped on the tree trunk, now we really do need to get moving". My legs had recovered from the slight pain I remember shooting through them as I hit the forest floor, I winced at the memory. My legs started going through the motions, picking up pace, trying to keep up to Jacob who was running unhealthily fast, setting off my suspicions. "Jac-ob" I said in-between breaths. Being half-human gave the upper advantage of being able to run without the odd pain in my muscles that most other humans complained about consistently. Jacob's pace slowed down for a moment, just enough for me to pull on his arm to turn him to face me._

_ "Nessie, I'm serious, we got to keep moving!" he groaned impatiently, while his eyes searched the forest. I stared into his eyes for a while, trying to figure out what had set him off. Jacob and I had been on the run since I was seven. The volturi had come to our home and had tried to find a reason as to why I was a danger to the existing vampire world, but leaving unsuccessful, Aro's curiosity sparked something inside me, fear? Anxiety? Apprehension? It was the feeling that the curiosity in his eyes wouldn't stop there just because my family had put themselves in the firing line for me and told him to never take his curiosity into wonder that could leave either me or him in danger, a year later, as Alice had seen, he returned but by then me and Jacob had vanished from the Cullen clan. And today was no exception to the fear that had us running, but here and now was different, Jacob was on edge, just as I had seen him every morning the first year we were on the run. Suddenly it hit me, cold flushed through me, running like electricity into Jacob who turned to stone under my touch, I realised what I had just done before Jacob gasped and pouring all his emotion into my eyes right as mine started to tear up. _

_"Nessie...." he sighed and pulled me into a tight hug, stroking my hair, comforting me I thought. I had felt fear but this fear was so similar it had shocked me and flooded into Jacob because as I hadn't realised I still had my hand gripping onto his arm, sending all my visions of Aro's hard face, smirking and teasing, right to him. _

_"He's back?" I asked, gasping for air as the sobs came louder, "hmmm.....yes, but I won't let him get you, never will he lay another hand on you" he replied, trying to compete over the sound of my cries. "Alice" I said, more of a statement than a question, I knew he and Alice kept in touch for safety purposes, I got a quick hi every now and then but nothing more. Jasper didn't approve of the interference plus Dad could read minds so keeping their thoughts under control 24/7 never was easy. In the end, the phone calls stopped. Until now._

_ "She saw something, nothing too fixed but she told me just to warn us in case something was going to happen". Suddenly, footsteps echoed in my head, "Jacob?" I whispered, "Yeah?" he replied, "Is there anyone that supposed to be out here?",_

_ "No wh-.....No.....But Alic-....and.......". He trailed off, obviously realising what I had heard, a series of shadows appeared at the top of the trees and laughter's run out around the empty darkness. "Nessie........run......now!" he shouted as he pushed me into the shrubs but I recoiled and picked myself up in time to feel a cold arm snake around my neck, cutting off my air supply. Jacob's phone started ringing out with Alice's ringtone screaming for attention._

_ "Why hello Renesme, don't you think it's time we caught up?". Jacob's voice rung out as there was a sharp prick in my arm and a liquid immediately started flowing through my veins. "Noooo!!!!!Nessie, I'll find you, never give up, I love you, I'll never give up.....!". I felt tears well up as I struggled against the darkness that threatened to consume me. In a hard struggle against it I managed three words in slurs......"I love you". Darkness became my new companion in the new world of emptiness._

_

* * *

Reviews make Aro unhappy and Nessie's dreams more detailed and interesting......huh....huh......get my drift?_


End file.
